Wakka Laments
by Slash Fanatic
Summary: Completed! This story is my make believe ending for FFX. Wakka is sad that his friend, Tidus, is gone but was he just a friend? A light Wakka & Tidus slash story. R&R it please!
1. Reflection and Depression

The story begins the very night that Sin was defeated and there's a reason for it! You'll just have to keep reading to find out why. ^_~ This story assumes that the reader knows about Final Fantasy X (I don't own it people) and is comfortable with yaoi (boy on boy lovin'). R&R, criticism accepted, flames are nullified by my Red Ring. ^~   
  
"text" is dialogue  
  
[text] are thoughts  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 1 Reflection and Depression  
  
  
  
The sun bled a red and orange light as it was setting, as if ending a tough a day that shouldn't be remembered. It stained the usually clear water of Besaid Island beach with a scarlet blood color. Nature itself seemed to be mourning something, but this wasn't supposed to be a sad time. This day was to mark the ending of a tragic story…the day that Sin was truly defeated. Lady Yuna and her loyal friends/guardians bestowed the Eternal Calm upon Spira, but while others were rejoicing, there were some that felt like they lost even though they won the battle between Sin. Wakka was one of those people.  
  
"Why did you have to go?" the blitzer said to himself as he stared at the vast ocean in front of him. He sat in the warm white sands of the beach as he rocked himself back and forth, his muscular arms wrapped around his legs. The rocking wasn't comforting him at all.  
  
He had hoped he would see him again…that he would just pop out of the water as if nothing had happened but he knew better. He saw Tidus vanish into pyreflies with his own eyes. Tidus wasn't real…he was just the fayths' dream.  
  
"Wakka, what are you doing?"  
  
Lulu walked up and stood next to the former blitzball captain.  
  
"Nothing," the red head replied- not breaking his gaze from the sea.  
  
"He's not coming back…the fayth took care of that," Lulu said as she knelt down and put a comforting hand on her friend's right shoulder.  
  
The man didn't respond. He just sat there- seemingly forgetting that the black mage was by his side. There was an awkward silence as seagulls could be heard in the background and a small wave rolled onto the shore.   
  
Lulu stood up and started walking back towards the village. She couldn't bare the sight of her close friend in the state he was in. [Isn't Wakka a little over reacting? Even Yuna is handling the loss of Tidus better than he is…] the woman thought as she made her way down the familiar dirt path.  
  
(Back at the beach)   
  
*sigh* [ I didn't even tell him how I felt…]   
  
Wakka's mind began to wonder about his lost companion.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flashback ~~~~~~~  
  
"Always remember to do our best, ya! Now let's practice our passes. Letty, pass me the ball," said the upbeat captain of the yellow dressed Besaid Aurochs.   
  
**the blue and white striped blitzball flies pass Wakka and into the ocean**  
  
"A little off, ya? Everybody practice at what they're weak at!" The red head looked directly at Letty and the young man quickly grabbed another ball off the sandy ground and began working on his passes with another teammate.  
  
Wakka was about to retrieve the ball when he saw he didn't have to. A blond young man in his late teens sprung out of the ocean -as if on cue- floating right next to the blitzball. Both men greeted each other with an enthusiastic "HEY!!!"  
  
The man in the water saw the ball and decided to show off his skills. He went back underwater, did a summersault beneath the ball, and at the height of the flip he kicked it with great precision toward the red head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end flashback ~~~~~~~   
  
Humph…I can still remember the day I first saw you…You nearly took off my head with that move of yours, ya!?]  
  
Another scene spilled into Wakka's mind, the one that had been plaguing him most of all, the day when Tidus disappeared before him on the Al Bhed's Airship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuna was performing her sending dance on the deck of the flying machina. She was sending all of the Aeons so they wouldn't be used by Yu Yevon to create another Sin. The young woman and her companions found an alternative way other than the Final Summoning to defeat Sin; the summoner wouldn't have to die after all.   
  
Her guardians were watching her graceful movements that she used conjointly with the legendary Nirvana staff. One by one, they watched each Aeon vanish with a flash of radiant light that looked gorgeous against the pitch black sky. It was sad, yet beautiful at the same time. It was like they were witnessing a brief show of spectacular fireworks on the static Airship; a viewing that could never be seen again. This would have been a more breathtaking sight and a joyous time for Yuna and her friends if it wasn't for Tidus.  
  
As the summoner was dancing, Tidus began to slowly fade away. Reality was finally hitting the people around him as they watched their friend blink off and on like a worn out light bulb. They were all dumbstruck and didn't know what to do or say.   
  
Yuna finished her dance and turned around to see why everyone was so quiet. Then it hit her like a blitzball to the face…her friend was disappearing along with the Aeons. She ran up to the fading man and fought to hold back the tears.  
  
It was like Wakka was turned into stone. He couldn't will his body to do anything although he tried with all his might. All he knew was that he didn't want Tidus to disappear. He wanted to run up to the blonde and pin him against his body with all his strength in an effort to make him stay, but in the pit of his stomach he knew he couldn't. He also wanted to confess something to the Zanarkand native but he didn't want to upset Yuna. She seemed to love Tidus so he felt that she should be saying the final farewell. It was killing him to see his friend disappear, but was he just a friend? Wakka's friendship with Tidus seemed to be increasing each day he spent with him, but what was this intense emotion inside him? Without realizing it, his friendship with the teen had progressed into love, but he could do nothing about it. All he could do is watch him fade into oblivion…  
  
Finally, Wakka saw Tidus give the summoner a goodbye hug as best as possible because his body was turning into pyreflies. Then, the young man literally ran through the woman and jumped off the Airship.  
  
[Is this the last time I'll see you…]   
  
Wakka wanted to smack himself outside the head for missing his chance. [Why didn't I do it? Why didn't I say…]  
  
~~~~~~~ end flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I love you," Wakka said out load to the gentle breeze of the ocean. A single tear came out of his right eye, it felt cool being hit by the salty sea air.  
  
A mixture of blood red and dark black filled the evening sky; the sun already hiding below the horizon line. The moon was just taking its place in the heavens, and was partially concealed behind a cloud. Music of nighttime insects began to play in the background.   
  
*sigh*   
  
Depressed, the man got up, cleaned his backside of sand, and slowly made his way home; not wanting to take part in the celebration that was going to begin in the village. Children were running around with sparklers, courtesy of Rin. People were gathering around the bonfire in the center of the town to hear Yuna retell her pilgrimage; Rikku, Lulu, and Kimahri were sitting beside her to help with the details.   
  
[You should be here with us,] the blitzer thought as he walked past everyone and went straight to bed. Wakka saw no reason to celebrate since Tidus wasn't there with him. He hugged his pillow tightly, wishing it was his special someone.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
End of Ch. 1  
  
More to come soon! Read and review please! 


	2. No Longer a Dream

No Longer a Dream  
  
Ch. 2  
  
  
  
The inspiration for me to write this fan fiction came from the cinematic scene at the very end of the credits of Final Fantasy X. Do you know what scene I'm talking about? If you don't keep reading! Bwahhaahahaha!!!! ^~ As always, I don't own FF X and this is a yaoi story.   
  
"text" is dialogue  
  
[thoughts] are thoughts  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Total darkness and silence. Nothing could be seen, nothing could be heard in this empty void; it was like being in outer space. The only thing that was apparent in this place was a male teenager. He seemed to be asleep and gently floated aimlessly without a care in the world. Until…  
  
"Tidus…Tidus…," said a child in a low audible tone.  
  
The young man slowly opened his eyes, he felt like he was waking up for the very first time. With his piercing blue eyes, he took a good look at his surroundings and saw that there wasn't much to see. This place reminded him of being in a Blitzball dome, except he wasn't suspended in water. A shiver ran down his spine as the blond realized something-- he was alive. [ This isn't possible…is it? I'm not supposed to exist anymore…]  
  
"Don't worry Tidus… I brought you back."  
  
He did a 180 and faced the little boy that was the fayth of Bahamut. After recognizing the child hidden under a purple hood, Tidus instantly began asking questions at a mile a minute.   
  
"Uhh…where are we? Why am I here? Am I really alive? Did Sin come back? Where's Yuna and the others?" He stopped to hear what the kid had to say.  
  
"You truly destroyed Sin with Yuna and the rest of your companions. Right now you're in what's left of our dream."  
  
*A moment passed*  
  
"Not much left, huh?"  
  
"Yes, well nothing can last forever. Before we completely vanish we wanted to show our gratitude for putting us to rest. As appreciation, the fayth grant two fallen guardians a second chance at life…live it well."  
  
With those final words he faded into darkness.  
  
"Wait a minute…who else are you talking about?"   
  
Tidus wasn't given an answer. Slowly, the darkness started to engulf the blitzer at an alarming rate. He was about to panic as he hopelessly looked around when he was completely overwhelmed by the shadows. He felt tired all of a sudden and shut his eyes.  
  
"Now wake up."  
  
The man awoke at the bottom of the ocean. A small school of tiny silver fish went by behind him. He was in a sitting position, with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head to his knees.   
  
He stretched, feeling rejuvenated from his slumber. The blond was on cloud nine, completely in disbelief about his position. [What just happened?] With a huge grin on his face, he made a break for the ocean surface. He swam higher and higher, closer and closer to freedom…  
  
*splash*  
  
The young man broke the calm surface, took a deep breath of air, and shouted, "I'M ALIVE!!!!;" his words breaking the silence that was the night. Tidus swam about, trying to identify his location. Luckily, he saw an island not to far away and headed for it; guided by the soft moon light. The blond immediately recognized it as Besaid Island.  
  
He quickly swam toward it as fast as his legs allowed him. He just had to see his friends again.  
  
[You want to see him most of all]  
  
"Wakka…" Tidus said to himself as he raced to the island; using all the extra strength and endurance he could muster.  
  
[What if he doesn't feel the same way as you do?]  
  
[I HAVE TO SEE HIM AGAIN!!!] Neglecting the pain in his arms and legs, he continued to push water aside and seemed to gain speed with each Mermaid Kick.**  
  
Tidus finally reached the sandy shores of the beach and continued running like a tri-athlete along the dirt path that led to the village. He didn't even bother resting or shaking off the water from the strenuous swim. The bitter coldness was biting his skin as he ran and his legs felt like they were made out of cement, but he urged his body to go on.  
  
[I need to see you again….Wakka…Tell me I'm real!!!]  
  
The teen stopped at the entrance of the village to catch his breath. He bent over and put his hands on his knees while he took in gulps of air. His chest heaved in and out rapidly with each mouthful.  
  
"Huhhh…huhhh…I…made…it…"  
  
Before Tidus had any time to react, his whole body completely went into a system shutdown. He collapsed onto his knees and hit the ground hard.  
  
[Damn it…I was so close…so close…to seeing you…]  
  
The young man's blue eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell forward to the ground from sheer exhaustion. The various noises of insects were the only thing that could be heard surrounding Besaid Village. The young man just laid there, unconscious, his existence unknown by anyone in the village.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
End Ch. 2  
  
  
  
In the FF X game, the fayth vanished when Yuna and company defeated Sin so I thought it would only make sense for this story to take place shortly afterward.^~   
  
* *Mermaid Kick was a special ability in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
More to come soon! Please read and review, I want to hear what you think! 


	3. Sleep Tight

Sleep Tight  
  
Ch. 3  
  
A really short chapter, oh well. **shrugs** I don't own anything from FFX.   
  
"text" dialogue  
  
[text] thoughts  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Humph…He should of known better to over exert himself," a man in his late 30s--early 40s said to himself as he walked up to the fallen guardian.   
  
[He's got a brand new body and he already over worked it.]  
  
The stranger bent over, scooped the blond into his arms and proceeded into Besaid Village. Faint candlelight could be seen emulating from various homes. The man continued past the "main street" of the small town and went straight into Baaj Temple.   
  
The place of worship continued to glow with the light from various torches and the smell of religious incense lingered in the air. Although these aspects remained intact, the house that once belonged to Valefor seemed empty. The hymn of the fayth could no longer be heard because the fayth no longer existed. The only thing "alive" in the main chamber of the holy place was an old, unidentifiable priest sitting in the front of the statue of High Summoner Braska; with his back towards it. He appeared to be mediating and the mysterious man walked up to him.  
  
"Ahem…"  
  
The priest opened his eyes halfway to see who it was beckoning him.  
  
*gasp*  
  
Surprised, the follower of Yevon jumped to his feet and backed up to the statue. His eyes were wide open and his skin turned pale. Completely gawking at the sight, he lifted his left index finger and pointed at the salt and pepper haired man.  
  
"You're…You're…"  
  
"Sir Auron? Yes, with all due respect, can I please relieve my burden somewhere?"   
  
A few sweat drops fell down the side of the priest's face.   
  
"Ye…ye...yes. This way."  
  
The holy man ushered the two men past the High Summoner sculpture and into a vacant room. It was pitch black until the priest lit candles along the room's walls with a few fire spells. Spotting an empty bed, Auron walked over to it and gently place his sleeping friend on the purple silk sheets. He took off his blood red overcoat and covered Tidus with it.  
  
The teen rolled to his left side, subconsciously getting comfortable.  
  
"Wakka…" the blond uttered in his sleep.  
  
[Wakka?] "Humph…I knew it."  
  
Turning away from the slumbering youth, he saw an empty bed across the room that looked more and more inviting. His eyes feeling heavy, he made his way to it and made himself comfortable.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
The priest felt stupid, he didn't know what to do next. He just roomed two men that, to his knowledge, were supposed to be DEAD. Resisting the urge to run screaming into the main chamber like a mad woman, he turned on his right heel to exit the room.  
  
"Don't tell anyone we're here."  
  
The priest stopped midway in his tracks, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"All will be explained in the morning."  
  
With that, Auron closed his eyes to get some rest. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but smile.   
  
[I'm alive and well again…and the first thing I do is scare the shit out of a priest.]  
  
The old man at the door was trembling violently. [They're ghosts I tell ya] He took the opportunity to leave, holding his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
End of Ch. 3  
  
Auron is so intimidating! But hurray!!! Tidus and Auron are back!!! Or are they? ^~  
  
R&R please! 


	4. A Sad Awakening

A Sad Awakening  
  
Ch. 4  
  
  
  
Whoo hoo! Another chapter! XD Thanks to those that reviewed, I wrote three chapters for ya.^^ Thanks!  
  
[text] thoughts; "text" dialogue  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A brilliant sun was just rising over Baaj Temple, radiating all its glory. Fluffy cotton balls filled a tranquil blue sky but did not block the sunlight. Leaves and wildflowers swayed to and fro from a light breeze.   
  
[The day has begun so peacefully. The Eternal Calm has promised a fresh start for all of Spira. Thank you Tidus.]  
  
Yuna was sitting at the edge of the pond that led to the village. She was staring at the sky while sorting out her thoughts.  
  
[I can't believe the Calm is finally here, that we ended Sin's continuous rebirth and destruction. I couldn't have done it without you…my friend, my pillar of strength, my source of laughter…]  
  
The young lady continued to gaze thoughtfully at the calming sky for a few moments, then diverted her attention to the serenity around her. She noticed the birds chirping in the palm trees, the schools of fish swimming in the crystal clear water, how good the wind felt in her hair…the beauty of nature. Before, she couldn't appreciate the simple joys that were around her constantly. It's not that she took these things for granted, it's just that most of her life was devoted for her summoner training and her actual pilgrimage. Since her role of a summoner has become obsolete, the burnet has found herself in quite a predicament.  
  
[Now what? People now hold me in high regard as the summoner that defeated Sin…the bringer of the Eternal Calm. It's not like I can become a pop singer and get away with it…]  
  
"LADY YUNA! LADY YUNA, WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
Recognizing the priest's voice, Yuna lost her train of thought and stood up from her sitting position.  
  
"I'm over here!…By the pond!," she yelled in response.  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
She cupped her hands to her mouth, "BY THE POND!"  
  
"WHAT!!??" The priest sounded like he was going farther away rather than getting closer.  
  
_ "THE POOONNDDD!!!!" Yuna shrieked at the top of her lungs.  
  
*the priest suddenly came into view on the dirt path*  
  
"Sheesh…you don't have to yell."  
  
"Oh… sorry…" She bent her head down and stared at he ground, feeling embarrassed.   
  
"Quite all right," the priest said while trying to suppress his obvious laughter.  
  
The summoner looked up and raised her left eyebrow in suspicion. Then she caught on.  
  
*she stomped her foot* "You made me yell on purpose!," she pouted.  
  
"Now, now! It's just that I needed to reach you immediately! There are guests at the temple that need your attention." The priest performed Yevon's prayer as he was finishing his message.  
  
Yuna nodded her head. "Okay."  
  
The religious man took off at once, heading towards the temple. As he ran, he yelled back, "Come! Come! You mustn't keep them waiting! You have to see to believe!"  
  
"Wait! Whose at the temple!?"  
  
Yuna rushed after the holy man as quickly as possible.  
  
[Who could possibly need my vital attention at this time?]  
  
She continued down the slope that lead to Besaid Village.  
  
[It couldn't be…Tidus?]  
  
"No, that's inconceivable…he's dead. But maybe.."  
  
The summoner increased her pace and entered the small town. She ran past the "main street" and made it to the temple stairs. When she slowed down, she caught a glimpse of Wakka going into the jungle on his own; spinning a blitzball on his right index finger.  
  
[Where's he going?]  
  
The young woman dismissed the thought as she made it to the entrance of the temple. She took a minute to collect herself, fixed her hair, and went through. A woman with a brown medium sized dog just exited.  
  
Baaj Temple wasn't empty, various people were still praying at the fayth and the High Summoner statues even though they knew the fayth were gone. It was sort of creepy, the fayth sculptures didn't radiate the mysterious aura like they did before. Yuna walked to the center of the main chamber, where the priest was standing with his hands behind his back.  
  
"They are in the east wing," he said and proceeded to turn around to go about his business.  
  
Yuna's heart began to beat faster.   
  
[What's the matter with me? Why am I nervous?]  
  
She took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself down and walked towards the door to her right. As she made her way she heard a soft humming. The burnet turned her head around. It was coming from the priest, he was mediating as usual.  
  
[Who could it be?]  
  
Apprehensively, she opened the door and went through it.  
  
Yuna put her hands on her mouth in shock. [Oh my God]  
  
"Auron…," she uttered in disbelief. The 30 something stood in the center of the room, his back towards the door.  
  
"Auron!!!" He turned around after being addressed.  
  
The young woman instantly embraced the man in a warm hug. Auron's toned arms were exposed (he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt) and they locked themselves around Yuna. His red over-coat looked thrown on the ground.  
  
"I thought you were dead? I sent you…," the summoner slowly broke away from her former guardian. Then, like a little child, she pointed to Auron's right eye.  
  
"You're eye! It's healed!" she squealed.  
  
The older man chuckled. "Yes, it's healed. Another favor from my unknown reviver. It seems I wasn't meant to stay on the Farplane after all……"   
  
"But how…why?"  
  
"I don't know…One minute, I was with Braska, Jecht, and Tidus…then I ended up here."  
  
Yuna's eyes began to water at the mere mention of his name so she turned to face the door and focused on a spot on the floor. With her hand clutched to her heart, she said-  
  
"But if you're alive…then does that mean…"  
  
The man nodded. "He's here."  
  
She spun around, dried her eyes, and asked-  
  
"Where?" she asked with eyes glowing with hope.  
  
"Well…he was here. Let me explain. Somehow, I came back last night and washed up on the beach…When I awoke, I saw some footprints in the sand and followed them towards the village…and there he was."  
  
Yuna was silent as she listened attentively.   
  
"He was sprawled on the ground, just outside the entrance of the village. His muscles were swollen, so I'm assuming he had a much harder time getting here than I did. I brought him to the temple to rest but when I awoke, he was gone."  
  
It looked like Yuna was going to burst into tears. Auron put his arms around her to console her and she began to softly weep onto his chest.  
  
[I wish we could of both survived in the end…]  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
End Ch. 4  
  
Poor Yunie. The man she wanted to see most wasn't at the temple. Oh well. ^_~   
  
Read and review please, I appreciate it!^^ 


	5. The Luca Incident

The Luca Incident  
  
Ch. 5  
  
  
  
FYI, this chapter starts before the "temple" incident in the previous chapter but continues during it. Plus, the majority of this chapter is a flashback.  
  
[text] thought; "text" dialogue  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
To keep is mind busy, Wakka decided to practice blitzball by himself. He grabbed his favorite ball, Striker, from the side of his bed and exited the grass hut. He looked at it with sad eyes.  
  
[You gave me this.]  
  
He wasn't in the mood to hang around anyone, so he decided to wonder around aimlessly through the jungle. The redhead made his way down the beaten path while practicing various blitzball moves. Once again, his mind began to drift off…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ flashback in Luca Stadium ~~~~  
  
  
  
*a blitzball whizzed passed Tidus*  
  
"Come on Wakka! Are you even trying to hit me!?  
  
The young man teased a good distance away from his friend. He was helping Wakka improve his accuracy while training his speed. So the two thought it would be a good idea to play a quick game of dodge ball, while Yuna and the others stocked up on provisions before heading to Djose Temple. The blonde was doing a good job at avoiding the ball, he hadn't been hit by one yet.   
  
"So you want me to hit you, huh?" Wakka picked up a stray ball off the ground.  
  
"Boo ya!!!"  
  
Wakka threw it in a baseball fashion. Tidus rolled on the ground as he narrowly missed being hit by the blue and white striped ball.   
  
"I'm sorry, but are you trying to hit me?" he said as he got off the ground.  
  
"Damn you! You can't caste Haste on yourself!"  
  
"Apparently I can," the blonde said as he pulled down his bottom right eyelid and stuck out his tongue at the man.  
  
"Grrr…" [I don't want to hit you, but…]  
  
The redhead with gravity defying hair picked up another ball off the ground.  
  
"This time you'll hit me, right?"-The teen said in an obvious sarcastic tone.  
  
Wakka didn't say anything. There was a serious look on his face but it wasn't stern or angry. The man focused solely on Tidus; the blonde was preparing himself for the pitch and looked ready for anything. The blitzer raised the ball in the air, getting ready for his attack. Like a bullet, the teen took off to his right, making sure not to trip on any spare blitzball on the ground of the empty Stadium. "Let's see if you can hit a moving target!" he yelled behind him.  
  
[Why is Tidus running so slow?] / "IT'S OVER!!!"  
  
Not hesitating to miss his opportunity, the redhead threw the ball at his opponent. It struck him in the back and the young man rolled over rapidly on the concrete.  
  
"Ha! Gotcha'!"  
  
Wakka started to do his usual victory dance, like he always did when he won a random battle between friend or foe. Training with Tidus was paying off; he just learned the Aim ability! It obviously helped him out right now. The blitzer looked over at Tidus, who was still on the ground.  
  
"Yo, Tidus! You're getting a little slow, ya?"  
  
The blonde was speechless and wasn't moving. He laid flat on his stomach on the ground of Luca Stadium.  
  
"Tidus?…TIDUS!"  
  
Wakka sprinted to the young man, his heart racing. [Holy Shiva! I hurt him…] When he reached him, he knelt down to examine the damage on his friend.  
  
"Oww…good shot."  
  
Tidus rolled over and made an effort to stand, but didn't succeed. The redhead helped him to his feet and the blonde put his right arm around the man's neck to help his balance.  
  
"Here, drink this…" Wakka took a small vial that contained green liquid from his pocket and handed it to his injured friend. Tidus thumbed off the cap and easily drank the thick substance quickly.   
  
He wiped some green dribble off his lips. "Thanks, you got me real good there Wakka…you knocked the stuffing out of me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Wakka replied.  
  
"It's all right, the Potion made me feel a bit better…"   
  
They walked together a good distance when Tidus said, "Damn, I'm sore all over…I can barely walk."  
  
Without asking, the Besaid native lifted him in both muscular arms and proceeded to walk out of Luca Stadium. The entrance was full of people, like always, and some people raised their eyebrows at the sight of the two men. Wakka wasn't embarrassed that he was carrying Tidus at all…in fact, he was kind of happy for the excuse. He turned the corner and headed down the stairs that lead to the men's locker room.  
  
Tidus looked up at the older man. "Thanks Wakka."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The two men briefly locked eyes with each other, almost losing themselves in them. Tidus broke the gaze and looked in the direction to where they were going.  
  
Wakka's heart skipped a beat. [Don't look at me like that!]  
  
The redhead started to feel hot all over, especially his face, when Tidus rested his head on his shoulder. [God, what's wrong with me!? I want to hug him closer…but that would be too awkward.] He was thankful when he reached the door to the locker room.   
  
With one swift movement, he kicked it open and entered. It was empty. No other blitzers were around, the season had just ended not too long ago with a win for the Besaid Aurochs. What a day that was. They triumphed over their nemesis, the Luca Goers, and Yuna almost being kidnapped were highlights of that particular afternoon. The stadium along with the city was packed back then but not anymore. Still, Wakka and Tidus had full access to Luca Stadium and its locker rooms.   
  
The redhead sat the blond on the nearest bench.  
  
"Thanks again." Tidus said as he slid out of Wakka's arms.   
  
"It's all right. You sure you're okay, brudda? No broken bones, ya?" Wakka asked, his voice sounding concerned.  
  
"You didn't hit me that hard. Like I said, I'm fine."  
  
The two started to look around the locker room nervously, not knowing how to act or what to say next.   
  
"I just need a shower."  
  
Tidus went to his open locker where his Brotherhood was stashed, stood in front of it, and began to undress. He took off his yellow boots, black socks, and his Zanarkand Abes uniform with ease and left them on the cold concrete floor. Wakka was leaning against the wall, continuing to look at the youth strip from the corner of his eye.   
  
Fully nude, Tidus grabbed a towel from his locker and wrapped it around his slim waist. After grabbing a crystal looking bar of soap, he walked over to a shower stall that was in clear view of Wakka. He turned on the water and let it cascade across his flawless skin. "Thank God for hot water, this should soothe my aching muscles," he said to himself as he lathered the soap in his hands. Tidus started to wash away the sweaty grime that covered all of his toned, masculine body. When he knelt down to scrub his legs he glanced up and spotted Wakka watching him from a distance. The redhead abruptly diverted his eyes elsewhere, hoping that Tidus didn't notice.   
  
[Heh heh, he's watching me isn't he? Maybe I should tease him a bit…see how he reacts. I could just say I messin' with him if things go wrong anyway, we always play around like that…] -Tidus thought. He stood up and rinsed off the soap from his figure. Still facing the shower, he turned his head around and asked with a suggestive voice--  
  
"Care to join me Wakka?" The young man had a devilish look on his face while he was slowly running his soapy hand down his smooth chest and it continued to descend. Wakka carefully followed it with his eyes, they went down Tidus' chest to his washboard stomach. Then to his belly button. Then to his…   
  
"I uh…I uh…" Wakka was petrified, he had never been in this situation before--with another man anyway. His armpits began to perspire and his heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings.  
  
In a fast manner, he replied, "I uh…I uh…need to go…I promised Lu that I would help her shop for another doll…next time, ya?" The Auroch ran to the door and practically smacked into it head first as he left. Tidus was a little disappointed and felt quilty for freaking Wakka out. [Damn it! Oh well, I'll bag him next time…]   
  
The redhead nearly made people instant road kill as he ran through Luca. An old man yelled "Watch where you're going!," at him as he ran passed him. He stopped at the bridge that led to the heart of Luca's shopping center to take a breather, ending his terrorism. Panting, he leaned against the stone guardrail and stared down at his feet, pondering at the previous event.  
  
[What in the name of Yevon is going on? Tidus just made a pass at me and I have no desire to beat him into a bloody pulp?] The man felt dazed and confused.  
  
*A 13 year old kid ran by at lightning speed.*  
  
Thinking back at the incident, Wakka realize something about himself--he actually wanted to take a shower with Tidus. This revelation scared him, he wasn't supposed to feel this way toward another man--but he did.  
  
[Maybe I should've taken him up on his offer…]  
  
Wakka shook his head in disgust for the impure thought. He didn't know what course of action should be taken next and felt ashamed for the feelings he was developing for Tidus. The redhead stood at the bridge for a couple of minutes, pondering his next move.  
  
"So here you are. I've been waiting for you."  
  
The black mage known as Lulu walked up to the distressed man, with a brand new cactuar doll walking beside her. The same kid that went by earlier came back and nearly tripped over it, with a blitzball tucked under his right arm. She glared at the youngster as she bent down and scooped the doll into her arms as he ran off. Lulu shrugged off the thought of zapping him with a Thunder spell and went beside her friend.  
  
"You were taking so long with Tidus that I went ahead and bought this, isn't it cute?"  
  
"Of course, is it better than your old moogle doll?"  
  
"Way better, it should make my black magic stronger."  
  
"That's good, ya?"  
  
"Yeah" *she looked around the area* "Where's Tidus?"  
  
"Oh, uh…he's taking a shower in the Stadium locker room."  
  
*the woman shook her head* [Why am I not surprised?]  
  
"Okay, go fetch him while I gather the others and meet us at the entrance of Mi'ihen Highroad. Got it?"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Wakka took off and headed down the path he just used. Even though the evening hours were just getting started, plenty of people were still on the streets of Luca. Kids were running here and there. Old couples sat on benches as they watched the setting sun. He passed all of this commotion and made his way back to the locker room.  
  
The redhead was surprised at himself as he half hoped to see Tidus soaping up still. Wakka mentally kicked himself twice for passing up the event and for wanting to see it. His half hearted wish was denied, the blonde was fully dressed after taking a refreshing shower and had his right leg on a bench; lacing hit boot. On the floor, laid a blitzball which wasn't there before. Wakka smirked…he had an excellent view of Tidus' ass. The man continued to stare at the blonde's muffin without realizing it.  
  
Sensing some eyes on him, the teen turned around and gave the guy at the door a smile. "See something you like?"  
  
Wakka's eyes opened wide at the casual remark and felt his face beginning to burn. "Uh…No, No!…I don't see anything!," he said with his arms gesturing "no" and quickly turned around to face the door; feeling stupid. [Was I really looking?]  
  
*smack!*  
  
"Oww!!!" The redhead spun around in time to see a blitzball return to the hands of its owner and gave him an angry stare.  
  
Tidus winked back and spun the ball on his right index finger. "I was talking about the ball."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Here, dummy, it's yours!" Tidus tossed the ball to his friend. "I gave a kid some gil to get it for me and I gave him a little extra for a speedy delivery."  
  
Wakka caught it, briefly examined it, and looked back at its thrower. "Oh, thanks Tidus--you didn't have to…"  
  
"Yes I did, I even signed it for you…I wanted you to have something to remember me by is all…"  
  
"What do you mean by that? What're you talkin' about?"  
  
"What I mean is--thanks for being there for me Wakka. You've helped me readjust to Spira like no one else. You're the only person I can truly depend on and trust around here, I just wanted to thank you before I left…"  
  
"What are you sayin'? You're not leaving the group before we get to Zanarkand are you?  
  
Tidus' vision felt foggy. "No…no I'm not leaving yet." He didn't want to face Wakka anymore. Fearing his emotions might get the better of him, he turned around to put his left boot on the bench and started to lace it.  
  
"It's just that I might not make it past Zanarkand--or Sin for that matter…"  
  
There was a pause as Wakka took in the information.  
  
"It's normal if you're scared that you might not survive this trip, it comes with the job of being a guardian…but you can't let that keep you down. All you can do is pray for the best but expect for the worst…"  
  
"I know…but it doesn't make things any easier…" a strong, depressing pain began to fill Tidus' heart. Wakka wanted to comfort the troubled man, he could sense that something was bothering him but he wouldn't directly come out and say it. Letting his instincts take hold, he dropped the blitzball and walked up to Tidus. He put his arms around him and gave the man a warm, meaningful hug. Resting his chin on the teen's left shoulder, he closed his eyes and whispered into his ear-- "I'll make sure you survive this trip-- and live happily in world without Sin…in a world with me…"  
  
"Wakka…do you really mean that?" [If only it were possible…]  
  
"Yes…"  
  
A tint of red started to run across Tidus' face. He didn't want Wakka to let him go, it felt so right to be in his arms. It was like his body was contoured to fit the redhead's body frame perfectly, like they were a pair. The teen turned around and the two men hugged properly, then they looked at each other. Wakka forgot about his doubts as he stared lustfully into Tidus' sapphire eyes. He ran his fingers through the blonde's freshly washed hair, feeling its damp smoothness.   
  
"But…what about Lulu, don't you have something going on with her?"  
  
Wakka snorted. "Ha! She's my dear friend an' all but I wouldn't date her! Besides, she was supposed to marry my brudda, not me…that would be too weird for us both, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so…"  
  
"So, what about you and Yuna…you two seem to enjoy each others company."  
  
"Well, I like her a lot but I was never into girls… if you know what I mean."   
  
"Oh really…" Wakka said with a raised eyebrow. Tidus face instantly turned bright red.  
  
"What!!?? You shouldn't be surprised."  
  
"I'm not, I'm just happy to look at you without wondering if you're gay or not. Now I know it's okay to kiss you…"  
  
Slowly, Wakka nudged his head closer to him; it was Tidus' turn to sweat. His heart started to pound in anticipation. [OMG! I'm really gonna kiss him!] Their eyes closed as their faces got closer and closer; their lips were finally going to meet…  
  
*a loud, rapid knocking came from the locker room door*  
  
Startled, the two men leapt out of their embrace and looked frantic.   
  
"What are you guys doing in there? We would like to make it to Rin's place before nightfall," Lulu said with a slightly aggravated voice.   
  
[Shit]-Wakka / [Damn it]-Tidus  
  
"Yeah, yeah…we're coming!" Tidus yelled back through the door. [Don't get your black, lacey panties in a twist…]  
  
Obviously disgruntled, Wakka picked up his present off the floor as Tidus grabbed his shiny, aqua-blue sword from his locker.  
  
"Well, time to hit the road, ya?" Wakka said with an unhappy expression across his face. [Fuck, I almost kissed him…]  
  
"Yeah…"the blonde replied. [Perfect timing Lulu…]  
  
Both men felt like they were robbed of something valuable, like all their gil was just stolen in an instant. Regretful, they exited the Luca locker room to catch up to their travel mates. Next rest stop, Rin's Travel Agency on Mi'ilen Highroad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ end flashback ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Wakka was just exiting the jungle when he was done day dreaming. There was no one on Besaid Island's beach, the creamy white sand was undisturbed. He made his way to the wooden pier, leaving a fresh trail of footprints. The redhead stood at its end, gazing thoughtfully at the calm blue sea. He was silent as he took in his surroundings. Then, he dropped his blitzball to his side on the dock as a pelican swooped by and caught a fish from the water. Remembering yesterday's event, he decided to imitate Yuna.**  
  
[I know it's pointless…but I got to try…]  
  
The blitzer put his right index finger and thumb in his mouth and whistled as hard as he could. He listened for a reply for a couple of seconds, then whistled again. And again. And again. A couple of feet behind him, a seagull landed on the pier and cocked its head, seemingly perplexed by the man's antics. It started to mess with its feathers on its left wing, then continued to watch him. After viewing Wakka repeatedly blow air at the endless ocean, the gray and white bird gave him a response of his own. The seagull began to do its signature "laughing" bird call directly at the man in front of him, as if mocking him for his futile efforts. *Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha Ha Ha!!!* Wakka didn't appreciate it.  
  
Instantly, as if on reflex action, he picked up Striker and hurled it hard at the bird. The blitzball nailed the seagull on its orange beak *SQUAWK!!!* and the bird fell backward into the water. The ball returned to the redhead's hand, like it always did when it made contact with its' target. A pang of guilt came from Wakka's chest, but it left when the seagull flew from the water while cursing at him angrily.  
  
"Stupid bird, not laughing now are ya?"  
  
Wakka turned back to face the sea. He stood briefly and then sat down in Indian style. The redhead lazily looked forward, took a deep breath, and did his final whistle.  
  
No response came.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
End Ch.5   
  
*Whew* This was a long chapter to type. So, what do ya'll think? Please, please read and give me a review!!! Thanks!^^   
  
**BTW, I'm referring to the scene before Yuna's speech at the end of FF X, the one where she's whistling at the end of a Bevelle dock 


	6. Reunited

****

Reunited

Ch. 6

****

Updated (03/27/04) Originally completed (12/29/03)

****

A/N: I've been putting off this chapter revision for some time and I finally did it. 

****

Disclaimer: In case you forgot, anything from FFX is not mine and this story is a Slash.

****

Dedication: I also dedicate this fic to Amanda, a friend of mine. ^_^

[text]--thoughts

"text"--dialogue 

-------------------------------------

[Why can't I let you go…]

Wakka's emotions were a mixture of anger and sadness. He wanted to smash something and was thankful that nothing breakable was near by. Somehow, he wanted to physically vent his frustration with his blitzball. Perhaps if another laughing seagull came by…

Instead, he decided to use the ball in a more constructive way with the Besaid Aurochs. He needed to channel his emotions in a productive manner and felt a quick game would keep him in check. Wakka idly stood up and took a final look at the translucent blue ocean; the color reminding him of Tidus' eyes. Typically, he would of performed Yevon's prayer to the sea in remembrance of his lost companion, but somehow he couldn't make himself do it. He was a follower of Yevon all his life yet the teachings had failed him… and the person he secretly loved so dearly was taken from him. The redhead wanted to cry, he felt like he would burst into flames if he didn't do something. 

On impulse, with everything he had inside him, all the love he didn't get to express earlier fueling his inner fire, he shouted, "**I LOVE YOU TIDUS !!!**" to the world around him. He dreamily looked up to the skies above, not afraid to say what was in his heart, he began to sing a short hymn he heard in Bevelle, not noticing the light footsteps approaching him.

****

Oh a thousand words…

Called out to the ages,

Will fly to you…

Even though I can't see,

I know they're reaching you…

Suspended on silver wings…

He stopped and smiled to the golden rays of the sun that showered down on him. To himself, he whispered, "I just wished I told you myself…that you were someone special…"

"I already knew…I feel the same way about you."

Wakka's heart began to flutter. [Could it be?]

He turned around, and to his surprise he saw Tidus walking down the dock towards him, just a few feet away. The redhead was stunned. "Tidus…" [Is this another cruel dream?] He was about to speak when the younger man reached him and hushed him by putting an index finger on his lips. It was his turn to get something off his chest.

****

Although a thousand words,

Have never been spoken

They flew to me

They have carried me home, 

Back into your arms…

Suspended on silver wings **

The two men continued what they started in the locker room at Luca Stadium. They held each other tightly, feeling like they regained something previously lost to them forever. Their hands began to wonder on their bodies, feeling each others build. Tidus loved the way he felt in Wakka's muscular arms, it felt so right. The blonde had his head rested on the man's chest, he could feel his thumping heart beat. He felt so warm, so safe when he was with Wakka.

"TIDUS! TIDUS, WHERE ARE YOU!? WAS THAT YOU WHISTLING?"

*ACK!!!* The young woman's shouts startled the two men, making them lose their balance. They fell off the end of the pier with a load *SPLASH!!*

They quickly swam to the surface, eagerly listening for the shouts from what appeared to be Yuna's voice. "Tidus! Tidus!…" Her shouting decibels got lower and lower as she went further away from the boys.

They floated there for a while, making sure she completely left the beach.

"You think she's gone?" Tidus asked, looking at Wakka for a response.

"I think so…," he replied.

"Good, I hope she didn't see us. I didn't want to come out of the closet like that to her…"

There was an awkward silence as the two men surfed on the gentle waves of the ocean. The redhead grabbed his blitzball as it hovered by him.

"Uh…let's head back to shore…I deserve to give Yuna an explanation."

They were quiet as they swam back to the beach. Wakka took the initiative to break the tranquility, not liking the way things were heading.

"Hey, we don't have to go back to the village so soon, ya?"

"Why's that? Did you forget something Wakka?"

"No, it's just that you owe me something…and I want it badly." The redhead dropped his blitzball on the sand and grabbed Tidus, forcing him to look at him straight in the eye. With his right hand, he affectionately ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, watching it sparkle like diamonds from the combination of water and strong sunlight.

"Wakka…"

"You owe me a kiss, ya?" he said in a seductive tone.

[Tidus: OMG! Play it cool…]

"Do I?," Tidus said innocently, "Cuz you have to catch me for it!"

With that, he turned around and sprinted playfully down Besaid Island Beach. 

"Where you goin'!?" Wakka picked up Striker off the ground and hurled it at the energetic teen. It nailed him perfectly on the right foot, making Tidus tumble head over heels onto the soft white sand.

The blitzball flew off and landed in the sand instead of returning to its owner. "Ha! Gotcha again!" Wakka ran to Tidus, who didn't go far, and had a smug look on his face. He looked like he was hunting for prey as he picked up Tidus and pinned him against his built body. "You can't escape me now…"

Finally, he pulled Tidus into a kiss…a kiss that was building itself up for what seemed like ages. It sent sparks running through their entire bodies, catching their very skin cells on fire with pure passion. That's when Wakka lifted Tidus into his arms.

"Wakka! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doin'? I'm gonna introduce my new bride to everyone at the village!" He started walking proudly toward Besaid Village, with his captured victim in tow. 

"Put me down you big oaf! I'm not your bride!" Tidus was squirming in his capturer's embrace but was no match against his strength.

"Oh yes you are! It's official!"

"The only thing that's official is that you're my boyfriend and that's it!"

Wakka nearly dropped his captive as he heard that word. [_Boyfriend?…] _"Mind sayin' that again?" the redhead asked as he let down Tidus.

A pink blush covered the blonde's face. "What? I said you're my boyfriend. I mean, you are my boyfriend now, right?"

Wakka was utterly speechless. He was so happy to finally hear those words from his beloved Tidus.

"Of course I am!" He grabbed his new boyfriend and put him in a submissive headlock, giving him a well deserved noogie. "How could I _not _be your boyfriend!?" Wakka pulled Tidus away from him and had a mock-concerned expression on his face. "You're all right, ya? Sin's toxin didn't get to ya again did it?"

"He'd have to be intoxicated by Sin in order to get with you Wakka."

The redhead stood at attention and smiled as he recognized the familiar voice of Auron. "The Farplane too good for you, ya?" He turned around to face his resurrected friend, who was emerging from the jungle.

"There's my snoring, old savior!" exclaimed Tidus, pointing at him and jumping up and down. 

"Who're callin' old, kid?"

"Wait a minute, there's something different about you." Wakka scratched his head in an effort to place what was different about his friend.

"It's not his missing red overcoat?"

"Rikku!" Wakka Tidus exclaimed in unison.

"Or the fact that he's not wearing his usual black shades?"

"Lulu!" the blitzers said together.

"Or maybe it's his healed eye."

"Yuna!" Tikka proclaimed. 

The rest of the gang emerged behind Auron, including Kimahri who was always strongly silent.

"Hey you guys!" Tidus went around and gave everyone a hug.

"Don't even tell us that you came back from the dead," Rikku said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then she playfully gave him a punch in the arm. "Punk!"

"I'm sorry, I should of told everyone before I went looking for Wakka…"

"You should of," Yuna said as she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. "Yuna…" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back Tidus," she said as she released him, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Me too," he replied.

"I'm sure you are…so you could get hot and sweaty with Wakka!"-Rikku

"Rikku!" Lulu exclaimed.

Yuna giggled as she watched Tidus's face light on fire.

"You saw didn't you?" He asked as he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Yup!" Rikku chirped.

"We all did." Auron said.

"It was an interesting show." Lulu pointed out.

"Kimahri never see such a thing."

Tidus' face turned scarlet red. "You were watching from a distance, weren't you?" he said, embarrassed.

"It was my idea!" Rikku raised her hand like a school girl.

The blonde made his right hand into a fist. "You're gonna pay voyeur!" He rushed at the Al Bed.

"Ack! Kimahri, protect me!" Rikku hid behind the Ronso and made him into a shield. 

"Uh, never mind." Tidus muttered. [I'll get you Rikku…]

"So…I guess ya'll know about me and Tidus, ya?" the redhead said, slightly blushing.

"Like we didn't already figure it out." the mage coolly stated. 

"It was obvious!" Rikku declared.

"Like chocobos in heat." Auron smirked.

Yuna nodded in agreement along with Kimahri.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, all of you know that we're gay." Tidus said, slightly irritated.

"Well, we kind of knew that you _were _Tidus…" Rikku said, nudging him in the ribs.

"We didn't realize Wakka was until just recently." Auron stated.

"You should of told me, I thought you were my best friend!" Lulu said melodramatically, which was contrary to her nature, but she was enjoying the teasing that was going on.

"Sorry Lu…" Wakka scratched his head, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm assuming you heard everything too, am I right?" Tidus said sheepishly."Oh, can I be one of your bridesmaids!?" Rikku exclaimed.

"I could definitely lend you something of mine for the ceremony…" Lulu suggested.

"Yuna could administer the wedding." Auron said with a grin.

"What's with the comedy here? Go ahead Yuna! Make fun of me like everyone else!" Tidus shouted, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Yuna was silent for a moment before she finally spoke up.

"I'm happy for you both."

Tidus was taken aback, he didn't expect her to say that. He thought she would be upset that he was with Wakka instead of her. 

"Yuni! You missed your chance of poking fun at them!" Rikku chirped.

"I'm being serious…I'm glad you love someone Tidus, even if it's not me…" Yuna looked towards the ground, feeling a little depressed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Yuna…" Tidus didn't know what to say.

Kimahri walked up to the summoner and put a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Kimahri smash Wakka, Tidus?" he said, jokingly.

Wakka and Tidus took a step back, afraid that the oversized feline would attack them on Yuna's command. Everyone except Wakka and Tidus were laughing at the Ronso's remark.

"No Kimahri! That won't be necessary!" Yuna assured, trying not to laugh at Wakka and Tidus' reaction to Kimahri's statement.

Everyone just stood around, trying to regain their composure. "Let's head back to the village, no use standing around here." Auron said as he took off down the dirt path, everyone following his lead. As they approached the entrance of Besaid Village…"Hey guys! Let's celebrate tonight!" Rikku said in a jovial manner.

"Why? Because Tidus and Wakka are the new couple of the village?" Auron retorted. "No. Because. Because…" Rikku stuttered.

"Because everyone from my pilgrimage survived all the way to the end after all!" Yuna beamed as she clapped her hands together.

"Exactly!" Rikku gave a high five to her cousin. "I was just going to say that…"

"All right! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Tidus and Wakka held hands as they jumped up and down.

"Then, we could announce Wakka and Tidus's marriage!" Yuna quickly added.

The boys stopped jumping. Everyone temporarily looked at the brunette in disbelief when the joke finally hit them.

"All right! Yuni made a funny!" Rikku exclaimed.

Auron snorted. Lulu smiled.

"Awww! Come here you!" Wakka and Tidus walked up to the young woman and smothered her with hugs. "She's so funny!"

"Ack! Kimahri! Smash them!" The boys lept off her and ran away.

"I was just kidding you guys! Come back!" Yuna said, smiling.

Once again, the group was filled with laughter.

***later that evening***

Like the previous day, the bonfire was ablazing in prepration of the night's festivities. Except no one was in the village. Instead of partying in town, everyone from Besaid Village was at beach.

Yuna had contacted Rin and her Uncle Cid via a messenger moogle and told them the good news. Auron and Tidus had survived after all. After hearing her report, both men deciding to work together and have a grand fireworks show for the occasion. Rin providing the awesome fireworks and Cid providing his Airship for Rin's abundance of cargo in such a short notice.

The citizens of Besaid were gathered in various groups along the beach. They had set up their own little bonfires and brought their own food and drink with them. Everyone was watching the spectacular show of bright colored lights that filled the nighttime sky.

"Isn't it pretty Wakka?" Tidus said as he looked up toward the heavens. He was sitting in Wakka's lap and the older man had his arms wrapped around him.

"Not as pretty as you…" he replied as he snuggled against his boyfriend.

"Aww…" Tidus turned his head slightly and gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek. "You're just saying that so you could get in my pants later…"

"So? You would like me to do that later on, ya?"

"Hmm…maybe!"

"That's what I thought!"

Wakka hugged him tighter and the couple continued to watch the firework show. Finally, they had found happiness within each other. 

The fireworks reminded the redhead of that day. The day Tidus disappeared. He kissed the blonde's head as he began to talk to himself in his thoughts. 

[Tidus, I never want to see you fade again, I will never let you go…I promise I'll protect you, no matter what, I'll always be there for you…from now on, I'll be your secret guardian…for life]

Wakka's eyes began to sting as he made his silent promise. He closed his eyes and began to gently rock back and forth, with Tidus in his arms.

"Wakka, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Tell me…"

"Tidus?"

"Yes?

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a final sweet kiss before watching the last line of fireworks. Once again, they were in each other arms. The two men didn't care who came by or what happened to them at that moment. They were reunited. That's all that mattered.

------------------------------------------

****

End Ch. 6

They're together at last! XD

Finally, I'm finished with this fic. *pats himself on the back* Whoo hoo!!! XD Hurray for my first fan fiction ever!!! Lots of love goes out to the people that read this story. ^^

**BTW, The song Wakka and Tidus sang is from FF X-2, "A 1000 words," the USA English version. I don't own it (duh people) I just modified it a bit. I felt it was the perfect song for the occasion. ; )

So, what do ya'll think? Read my story and give me a review, kay? ^^


End file.
